Los 12 Ponis del Desequilibrio
by Thesun2017
Summary: Después de la recuperación, la derrota y asumir la verdad, Cosmic Star vuelve a su misión original, junto con su novia Casady y sus hijos. Gracias a través de un hechizo temporal muy antiguo que cosmic star conoce, empieza a investigar los raros sucesos del pasado de los 12 ponis del desequilibrio, ¿que oscuro secretos se sabrá a través de esta aventura? (Spin Off de Themoon1997)
1. Cap Introductorio

**_SALUDOS_** **: HOLA ME LLAMO THESUN2017 ANTES LLAMADA THESUN2000 PERO CAMBIE MI CUENTA Y AHORA VOY A HACER UNA HISTORIA ESPECIAL QUE TIENE QUE VER CON LO QUE ESTA HACIENDO MI HERMANO, ES COMO UN SPIN OFF DE LAS HISTORIA QUE EL HACE JUNTO CON MI PRIMO ZERO-HERO00 Y SU COMPAÑERA LITTLE ARTIST 123 (QUE POR CIERTO GRACIAS POR PRESTARME A TU PERSONAJE CASADY Y SUS HIJOS) , ESTA SERA UNA HISTORIA OC QUE SOLO TRATARA DE COSMIC STAR JUNTO CON SU ESPOSA O NOVIA CASADY Y SUS TRES HIJOS Y POR SUPUESTO LOS 12 SERPIHAN DANDO UNA BREVE EXPLICACIÓN DE COMO TOMARON SUS REINOS, DEBO INFORMAR QUE NO ESTARÁN LOS PERSONAJES QUE UDS CONOCEN EN LA SERIE COMO TWILIGHT, LA PRINCESA CELESTIA Y OTROS MAS.**

 ** _NOMBRE DE LA HISTORIA:_** Los 12 Ponis del Desequilibrio

TIPO DE CATEGORÍA: ACCIÓN, FAMILIA Y MISTERIO

* * *

Capitulo Introductorio: Las 12 dimensiones Condenadas

* * *

 _En diversos mundos mas allá de nuestra imaginación, existía una tierra llamada equestria del cual habitaban varias criaturas como principalmente ponis y otras criaturas mitológicas, donde se encuentran grandes cantidades de energía positivas y negativas, asi pues como cualquier mundo esta tambien tambien otras lineas de espacio y tiempo, con dimensiones alternas con posibles cambios diferentes entre ellas pero manteniendo la misma trama entre las fuerzas de la oscuridad y de la luz, la gran mayoría de estas dimensiones la luz siempre vencía la oscuridad, sin embargo tristemente y algo imposible o irreal, tambien existen otras dimensiones de la misma tierra de equestria donde la oscuridad era quien reinaba._

 _Una de ellas existen 12 dimensiones de los cuales fueron finalmente tomadas totalmente por el control de las tinieblas, los autores que lo provocaron eran 12 ponis llamados los serpihan cada uno con un poder único y caótico, siendo ellos un fragmento de una única criatura bastante destructiva como para acabar la vida de varias dimensiones entre si, los 12 ponis cada uno tomo su dimensión y creando sus propios simbolo denominados simbolos del desequilibrios, lo cual implica sellar toda aquella dimensión tomando su poder absoluto y terminando cayendo ante la oscuridad, y asi esos mundos fueron reconocidos como Las 12 Dimensiones Condenas_

 _En aquellos tiempos dos alicornios de diferentes poderes, uno era un alicornio morado de diseño cósmico con ojos azules y cabello azul oscuro, su cutie mark era una media una pieza dorada cubierto de flamas azul, quien tenia el control y el poder del espacio y tiempo, y otra era una alicornio negra de ojos rojos, crin y cola azul con blanco con una cutie mark de una estrella con una aura azul; estaban en aquellas dimensiones para investigar a fondo de la función que tenían aquellas criaturas. Sin embargo por algunos sucesos o eventos ocurridos se les retraso lo que tenían que haber hecho. Ahora en adelante tienen como misión investigar las 12 dimensiones condenadas, saber que oculta detrás de este plan que estos crearon y como detenerlos._


	2. Cap 1: Razones

**_SALUDOS_** **: LA SIGUIENTE PARTE YA QUE DECIDI DIVIDIRLOS EN DOS PARTES**

 ** _NOMBRE DE LA HISTORIA:_** Los 12 Ponis del Desequilibrio

TIPO DE CATEGORÍA: ACCIÓN, FAMILIA Y MISTERIO

* * *

Capitulo 1: Las Razones

* * *

En una dimensión donde el espacio y el tiempo estaban cruzados habia un castillo color morado flotando en una grieta espacio-temporal color azul oscuro, dentro del Castillo estaban dos alicornios, una color morada oscura con ojos negros, crin y cola azul oscuro con diseño de estrella y llevaba una cutie mark de un reloj dentro de una galaxia, otro era un color negro del mismo diseño de estrella en todo su cuerpo con ojos verdes y llevaba una cutie mark de unas estrellas azules, ahi tambien estaban el alicornio morado de diseño cósmico llamado Cosmic Star y la alicornio oscura llamada Casady Themoon Darkness junto con sus tres hijos, el mayor era un alicornio negro con partes azules y ojos como la de Casady llamado Izanahy Themoon Star, la del medio era una alicornio morada con diseño parecido al papá pero con los ojos rojos de su madre y el menor era un potrillo negro con crin y cola parecida a su madre pero manteniendo los ojos de su padre. Un dia como cualquier otro los dos alicornios les explicaba a los otros algo sobre las 12 dimensiones condenadas

\- Bien ¿entonces dicen que 12 dimensiones fueron tomadas por unos seres llamados Serpihan? -pregunta la alicornio morada.

\- Asi es madre -dice Cosmic Star

\- Y veo que no pudiste investigar bien a fondo de lo que ellos planeaban -expresa el Alicornio negro creando un holograma donde señalaba 12 dimensiones con un color oscuro.

\- Fue mas dificil de lo que pensamos papá -señala Cosmic star.

\- Pero no comprendo como no pudiste atrasarte tanto -expresa Astero algo confundido.

\- Tranquilo Astero de seguro hay una buena explicación ¿no? -pregunta la alicornio morada a su hijo y en eso Casady por parte de él, le responde

\- Si maestra es que tuvimos algunos sucesos muy malos que nos atraso un poco -señala la alicornio negra.

\- Primero lleve a Casady a la dimensión que al final termino siendo un mundo fantasmal para que supiera mas o menos que estaba haciendo, pero luego nos llamaron a la reunión de dioses junto con la princesa Mary -señala Cosmic star.

\- Si lo recordamos bien -expresa Diastecy.

\- Luego tuvimos que ir a otra dimensión a detener una guerra con una llamada Dark queen y al final cuando la derrotamos ocurrió algo muy ... muy desbastador para los dos... -comenta el alicornio cósmico viendo a Casady y le hizo recordar cuando vio morir a su compañera, y aunque logro encontrar la forma de revivirla.

\- No me lo recuerdes -dice Casady algo seria por lo que paso aquellos dias.

\- ¿Emm ok? ¿Y que mas? -pregunta curiosamente Astero

\- A la larga fuimos a otras de esas dimensiones pero solo fue por un tiempo corto -señala el alicornio cósmico.

\- ¿Porque razon? -pregunta Diastecy confundida.

\- Es porque ... -viendo a Casady - Porque tenia otros asunto -dice Cosmic con un tono algo nervioso rascándose la cabeza.

\- Si unos "asuntos" -comenta la alicornio oscura volteando los ojos.

\- ¿De acuerdo y que mas? -pregunta Astero mientras hacia aparecer alguna botana para comer

\- Bueno en dos dimensiones no fuimos porque estábamos discutiendo sobre algo no lo se... -dice otra vez rascándose la cabeza.

\- Aja lo que digas -comenta Casady manteniéndose algo seria.

\- Guao tuvieron como que dias difíciles -dice Diastecy viendo a su alumna mostrando seriedad simbolizando que posiblemente en aquellos dia habia algo de complicaciones entre esos dos.

\- Creo que si maestra ... -expresa la alicornio negra con algo de educación pero aun teniendo una cara inexpresiva.

\- Si tuvimos momentos difíciles, en la dimensión del dios sagrado del agua ocurrió otros sucesos que me llevaron a no poder seguir investigando, primero casady y yo... bueno tuvimos nuestros eventos locos -comenta Cosmic algo apenadito lo cual Diastecy supo lo que quiso decir.

\- Ejem relaciones claro -comenta Diastecy lo cual hace incomodar un poco a los dos alicornios.

\- Si pero lastimosamente perdimos a unos por culpa del padre de casady Ares -comenta Cosmic intentando no recordar ese doloroso momento cuando Ares mata a su querido hijo Izanahy.

\- Tuviste que recordarlo... -dice Casady molesta por estar recordando aquellos meses de dolor y colera.

\- ¿Que paso despues? -pregunta la Diosa del Tiempo y del espacio.

\- A la larga tuve que estar con casady cuidándola por la perdida de nuestro hijo y de allí nos vengamos de Ares creándole un sello para asi exterminarlo -señala el alicornio Cósmico.

\- Meses despues el y yo tuvimos otra oportunidad y tuvimos a nuestra hija Genesis -expresa la Alicornio oscura.

\- Vaya... -dice Diastecy algo sorprendida.

\- Y en ese tiempo Casady estaba débil asi que tuve que cuidarla -señala Cosmic.

\- Y si que me cuidaste jeje -expresa Casady algo feliz por lo que hizo por ella en aquellos dias.

\- ¿Que mas paso? -pregunta Astero comiendo botana.

\- Bueno la novena serpihan habia tomado el control y nos fuimos a la siguiente dimensión y de allí comenzó la búsqueda de las princesas -señala Cosmic Star.

\- Si teníamos que hacer la reunión de Dioses y princesas pero eso llevo un año para el proceso completo -indica la alicornio oscura.

\- ¿Y porque se tardaron casady? -pregunta Diastecy a su alumna.

\- Emm como decirlo, primero que nada faltaron 3 princesas mas y de allí aumento el retraso, y segundo supe que volví a quedar embarazada de Night lo cual me dejo algo vulnerable y bueno intente pelear con mi hijo Izanahy quien habia vuelto nuevamente por una extraña razon y bueno al final quede fuera de combate ... -señala Casady y en eso Diastecy le llama la atención.

\- ¿¡Que hiciste que cosa!? -exclama Diastecy sorprendida.

\- Si ... -comenta Casady algo inexpresiva.

\- Casady pudiste haber perdido al bebe en vez de haberte quedado tranquila -comenta Diastecy con un tono molesto por la accion imprudente que ella hizo.

\- No pude evitarlo... deseaba mucho a Izanahy queria volver con el... -expresa la alicornio oscura sintiéndose algo mal por como actuó en aquella vez.

\- Aunque de igual forma pudimos recuperarlo ¿no? -le dice Cosmic a su novia y esta con una sonrisa le responde.

\- Si eso si es cierto aunque no fue algo fácil -señala Casady mientras abrazaba a Cosmic con cariño.

\- Bueno... ¿y que paso con las dimensiones que faltaba? -pregunta Astero terminando de comer su botana.

\- En una Genesis quedo atrapada en una pesadilla y Casady, Moon y Serenity tuvieron que usar un hechizo lunar para despertar a Genesis y algunos que habían sido asumidos por aquella pesadilla que habia creado Draco Nightmare, sin embargo el hechizo no funciono para todos y tuvimos que salir de allí de emergencia porque el poder de ese serpihan era bastante fuerte y podia volver a provocar la pesadilla a génesis y posiblemente a todos allí -indica Cosmic dando la razon en aquel mundo.

\- Y el ultimo era un ente toxico del cual nosotros dos no habíamos esperado y tenia a Night conmigo y si el aspiraba algo podría haber quedado afectado por el ambiente ya contaminado -señala Casady dando la ultima circunstancia de toda esta historia.

\- Veo que tuvieron una aventura desagradable, loca, amorosa, inexperada y fascinante jeje -señala el alicornio negro de ojos verdes con diseño estelar.

\- Supongo -expresa Casady y en eso entran Genesis, Night e Izanahy.

\- Hola niños -saluda Cosmic a sus tres hijos.

\- Hola papi -comenta Genesis mientras se subía en el, en cambio Night se queda encima de Casady.

\- ¿De que hablaban? -pregunta Izanahy a sus padres y Casady le responde a su hijo mayor.

\- Oh nada cariño solo una historia de tu padre y mía -le Señala la alicornio negra a Izanahy.

\- Umm esta bien -dice Izanahy con una sonrisa, en eso Diastecy se acerca a todos.

\- Bueno ¿entonces Cosmic estas listo para reiniciar tu misión? -pregunta Diastecy a su hijo.

\- Si creo que ya estoy listo para volver a lo que debía hacer desde el principio -comenta Cosmic Star decidido a volver en su misión.

Mas tarde en el cuarto de Cosmic star estaban reunidos su familia, Cosmic guardaba una espada llave negra en una esfera y lo une a la gema de su pecho que tenia para guardarlo, asi tambien otros elementos guardándolos todos en una esfera y guardadolos en su gema, en eso Casady le habla a su novio.

\- ¿Oye porque no puedo ir contigo a esas misiones? -pregunta Casady a Cosmic y este le responde con sinceridad.

\- Quiero que te quedes no puedes correr peligro nuevamente como algunas veces, esto es algo que tengo que hacer solo -comenta Cosmic Star pero aun Casady le insistio.

\- O por favor esas criaturas no son tan peligrosas, solo es que no nos entendimos muy bien en aquellos momentos y bueno tuviste que estar conmigo por nuestros hijos, pero ahora si estoy totalmente decidida en ir y ayudarte -señala la alicornio Negra.

\- Te pido por favor que te quedes aquí y cuides a nuestros hijos -expresa Cosmic Star abriendo un portal.

-Eres un tonto sabes -le dice Casady en forma seria lo cual hace que Cosmic se quede quieto y se voltee a verla -¡Estas rompiendo nuestra promesa, prometimos que estaremos juntos para bien y para mal! -le reprocha Casady a su novio.

\- Pero casady si vas conmigo ¿quien cuidara a nuestros hijos? -pregunta Cosmic star por el asunto de los niños.

\- Pues que ellos vayan con nosotros ademas, ya Izanahy es bastante fuerte como para defender a sus hermanos ¿no lo crees? -expresa Casady dando la razon pero Cosmic no se convence.

\- No lo creo lo veo algo peligroso -dice Cosmic Star algo inseguro

\- Bueno solo me queda esto... ¿por favor? -comenta Casady con una carita kawai y tierna.

\- Eh... -comienza a embobarse al verla de esa manera pero de igual intenta resistirse - No Casady entiende no es no... -expresa Cosmic Star.

\- Por favor mi cosmic... -dice Casady con los ojitos mas kawai del todo el universo.

\- No te funcionara

En una dimensión llena de fuego del cual solo habitaba solo criaturas del mismo atributo estaba Cosmic star junto con Casady y sus hijos.

\- ¿Como rayos me convenciste que vinieras conmigo? -comenta Fastidiado el alicornio cósmico.

\- Tengo mis trucos jiji -señala Casady con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Mami que debemos hacer aquí? -pregunta su hijo menor Night.

\- Solo vamos a buscar cierta información de como se origino las 12 dimensiones condenadas y luego saber que futuro vamos a enfrentar -explica la alicornio oscuro a night.

\- No hay Tiempo que perder vamos hacer esto en familia -comenta Izanahy dando emoción al grupo.

\- Yey -expresan todos excepto Cosmic star mientras que todos comenzaban caminar y asi comenzar una larga búsqueda sobre resolver este misterio.

\- Me voy a repentir de esto -murmura Cosmic star mientras seguia a su familia

CONTINUARA

 _ **DESPEDIDA:**_ BUENO ESTO ES TODO LE DOY UN GRAB SALUDO A MI HERMANO THEMOON1997, A LITTLE ARTIST-123 Y A CHIZUKE AKANE :3 NOS VEMOS


	3. Cap 2: Fwyser El Serpihan del Fuego

**_SALUDOS_** **: Aqui viene la siguiente parte yey! (A proposito estos capitulos son cortos solo se dira que hacen los 12 ponis y al mismo tiempo algo de comedia jeje bueno entonces sigamos)**

 ** _NOMBRE DE LA HISTORIA:_** Los 12 Ponis del Desequilibrio

TIPO DE CATEGORÍA: ACCIÓN, FAMILIA Y MISTERIO

* * *

Capitulo 2: Fwyser. El Serpihan del fuego

* * *

Cosmic junto con su novia Casady Themoon Darkness y sus hijos Izanahy, Genesis y Night, estaban finalmente en la Dimensión donde el 1er serpihan llamado Fwyser habia tomado esta dimension el cual Equestria ahora ahora un lugar donde el fuego y el calor dominaban, el cielo ahora era naranjo rojizo y el mismo rol ya no era amarillo sino naranjo oscuro sin vista de otra criatura diferente a ellos, muchos ponis eran esclavos hasta tambien los niños lo eran recibiendo maltratos y golpes de los gobernantes de aqui. Cosmic junto con su familia ven de cerca que lo que era Ponyville es ahora un Castillo oscuro hecho de Llamas.

\- Bueno chicos aquí es el reino de Fwyser el serpihan del fuego -indica Cosmic star viendo el lugar.

\- Toda Equestria se convirtió técnicamente en un horno... ¡Genial! -expresa Casady tambien viendo todo a su alrededor.

\- ¿Como esto te parece genial? -pregunta Cosmic muy confundido.

\- Me gusta o me relaciono mucho con el fuego -dice Casady haciendo unos ojitos kawai.

\- Ah... ok... -dice Cosmic no dejando de ver aquellos ojos rojos

\- ¿Y como este lugar quedo asi papi? -pregunta Night a su padre.

\- Pues fácil la Diosa sagrada del fuego habia tenido o perdido desconfianza y al final dejo que todo esto ocurriera dejando que Fwyser ganara finalmente -señala el alicornio Cósmico.

\- ¿Y que debemos hacer aquí finalmente? -pregunta Casady a Cosmic.

\- Investigar o buscar algún secreto oculto sobre Fwyser -dice Cosmic

\- Bueno entonces que esperamos vamos -dice la alicornio negra con ojos Rojos

Todos se ponen cerca del castillo de fuego vigilando y estando atento que los secuaces de Fwyser no llegaran a visualizarlos. Moviéndose con cautela toda la familia llegan a un pasillo donde se reflejaban con dos marcos peculiares, uno tenia el simbolo del sol y de bajo de ellos los ponis y otras criaturas sufrían por el fuego y el calor que este producía. Otro marco se reflejaba los 12 simbolos del desequilibrio todos de color gris excepto el simbolo del sol quien estaba de su color normal como el otro marco.

\- Estos marcos son raritos ¿no crees papi? -expresa Genesis Arriba de Cosmic.

\- Pueden que se vean raros pero se que los marcos normalmente simbolizan algo -dice Cosmic viendo los marcos.

\- El primero parece que representa el caos y la destruccion por medio del sol atormentando y acabando con la vida de los ponis y asi otras criaturas -señala Cosmic.

\- El Segundo al parecer simboliza que uno de los 12 fragmentos fue activada -dice Casady contemplando los cuadros.

En eso todos escuchan unos guardián llegando donde estaban y rapidamente todo el grupo de mueven del lugar escondiéndose, cuando logran esconderse detrás de un pilar rojo pudieron notar a Fwyser un alicornio negro con ojos, crin y cola de color naranja rojizo rodeados de varios secuaces y se dirige a la ventana de su castillo.

\- ¿Papi quien es el? -pregunta con murmureos Genesis a su padre.

\- Ese es Fwyser el Serpihan del fuego -señala Cosmic tambien murmurando a su hija.

\- Mmm interesante apariencia -susurra Casady

\- Se ve poderoso -dice Night viendo a la criatura

De pronto otra puerta se abre y se pudo ver a una alicornio muy parecida a Celestia pero esta en vez de su cabello multicolor ahora lo tenia rojo como el fuego y su cutie mark era un sol rojo oscuro.

\- Llegaste finalmente Dark fire Star -dice Fwyser viendo a la alicornio.

\- Si mi amo Fwyser, hoy es el dia de la "Ira del Sol" -comenta Dark Fire.

\- ¿ La Ira del Sol? -murmura Cosmic star por lo que dijo

\- Bien entonces iniciamos -dice el alicornio Oscuro y en eso se Transforma en su forma final.

Asi pues Fwyser empieza a brillar asi como Dark Fire Star y es entonces que el mismo sol que estaba afuera comienza a crecer y a crecer como si se convirtiera en una gigante roja o este caso naranja dejando caer grandes chispas hacia el suelo y se podia escuchar de afuera muchos gritos de dolor y de agonía. Ambas entidades del fuego veian con risas y llenos de placer viendo como todos sufrían por los caóticos ataques del mismo sol.

\- Me gusta este día -comenta Fwyser con una sonrisa siniestra viendo a todos aquellos esclavos sufrir

\- Je a mi tambien mi amo, lastima que mi querida hermana se lo perdiera jajajaj -comenta Dark Fire riendose de forma maligna.

\- Jeje si despues que tomara el reino hace 15 años, nunca me he sentido tan vivo y lleno de calor jajajaja -tambien rie el gobernador de esta dimension y luego ambos seres se van a otra parte del castillo. Mientras se iba Cosmic hace brillar su cuerno y hace teletrasnportar a toda su familia a otro lugar seguro.

\- Haber tengo la sospecha por lo que escuche que esa tal Dark Fire Star sea la misma Celestia -dice Cosmic Star haciendo aparecer un papel y comienza a escribir.

\- Si es asi ya pudiera matarla si quisiera -señala Casady con plena sonrisa

\- ¿Ok? Bueno tambien veo que en esta dimension ya ha pasado 10 años -dice Cosmic star anotando

\- Emm cosmic el dijo 15 años -corrige la alicornio oscura de ojos rojos.

\- Oh si son 15 años ... -dice Cosmic ahora acomodando su error.

\- Bueno loquito ¿ahora que hay que hacer? -pregunta Casady viéndolo.

\- Primero que nada mejor que regreses junto con nuestros hijos, creo que estara mas seguros alli mientras que yo me voy a la dimension donde Chee Ikk tomo el control en esa dimension -comenta Cosmic Star.

\- Ñop, nos llevaras allí y punto -dice Casady mostrando ojitos kawai.

\- Pe pero -expresa el alicornio morado intentando soportar la ternura de su novia.

\- Pero nada, déjanos ir... -dice Casady ahora con mas ternuras

\- ¡Si! -comenta tambien sus hijos con tambien carita kawai.

\- Bueno esta bien -dice con fastidio Cosmic star, abriendo un portal y todos entran para ir a la siguiente dimension.

\- Un dia me arrepentire de esto...

CONTINUARA

 _ **DESPEDIDA: BUENO AQUI LOS DEJO A TODOS UDS SOBRE ESTE CAP. NOS VEREMOS EN LA PROXIMA**_


End file.
